For example, a fastener is used in mounting a mounting-subject member such as a trim board on a mount-base member such as a body panel of a motor vehicle.
As a conventional fastener of this type, Patent Document 1 discloses a clip including a synthetic-resin pin, a metal plate spring member which receives the pin to fix a mounting-subject member to a mount-base member securely and a synthetic-resin grommet. The plate spring member is made up of a receiving portion having a through hole for the pin and a pair of leg portions. The pair of leg portions are folded back inwards at ends thereof so as to be expanded in accordance with an insertion of the pin between the leg portions. The grommet has a main body portion, which accommodates the plate spring member. At an upper end of the main body portion, an expandable portion, which is configured to follow an expansion of the leg portions, is formed.
Then, the pair of leg portions of the plate spring member are expanded by inserting the pin through the through hole in the plate spring member, inserting the clip through mounting holes formed in the mounting-subject member and the mount-base member with the plate spring member fitted in the main body portion of the grommet, and press fitting the pin. Then, the expandable portion of the main body portion of the grommet is expanded to be brought into engagement with circumferential edges of the mounting holes, whereby both the members are fixedly held together via the clip.